


Restless

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [3]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Mentioned Clint Barton - Freeform, OTP I'll Be Your Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't someone he could just walk away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day 3 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge.

Steve was having a hard time sleeping. He had spent a restless night tossing and turning. It was understandable, given what he had seen earlier that evening. He had assumed everyone had gone home for the evening, so when he finished his paperwork and went down to the training room, he was more than surprised to see Natasha and Clint wrapped around each other. 

He had disappeared quickly. He didn't see anything more than the two of them kissing, but the noise that had reached his ears had stayed with him for hours. Natasha's moans had been quiet, soft and vulnerable, and even hours later, he could feel the effect of them pooling in his lower stomach.

He sighed and got out of bed. It was useless to try and sleep now. The eastern sky was starting to lighten, and he would have to wake up in less than an hour anyway.

After he showered and got dressed, Steve stared at himself in the mirror. Very carefully, he parted his hair and combed it into place. He brushed his teeth meticulously, splashed a bit of water on his face, and spritzed some Old Spice onto his shirt. As he took one last glance at himself in the mirror, he found himself wondering if he would see her today. 

It was useless, he knew, especially if she was with Clint. He would never try to steal someone's girl. But he also knew she wasn't someone he could just walk away from.

When he got to HQ, he made his way up to the conference room. He didn't encounter anyone else in the building, and he was grateful for that. He picked up the files he had left in there the night before, tucked them under his arm, then headed back to the elevator.

He had to wait for a moment for the doors to open. When they did, he made his way in immediately, not expecting someone else in there, and was surprised when he collided with Natasha, causing both of them to drop their paperwork and, in her case, coffee.

"I'm so sorry!" Steve immediately dropped down and started picking up everything, avoiding eye contact. The doors closed behind them, and the elevator began heading down to the lobby. He focused his concentration on separating the coffee-soaked pages. "Looks like everything is ruined," he said finally.

She chuckled. "It's fine," she said. She took the pages from him, and when her fingers brushed his wrist, he shivered. "Good morning," she added.

"Good morning, ma'am," he replied. The rest of the ride down was silent, awkwardly so. He wondered if asking her to breakfast would be appropriate, or if it would be crossing a line. He was getting nervous, and he wondered if she could see his hand shaking. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened to the lobby, and he stepped out. He looked over his shoulder and waved at her. She smiled in return, and the elevator headed back up.

He'd ask next time, he thought. But in the meantime, he was going to get her some fresh coffee.


End file.
